This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Administrative Core Accomplishments +Hosted the 8th Annual VGN Retreat, August 12, 2009 +Hosted BPI Coordinators Meeting, August 12, 2009 +Hosted BPI Business Manager Meeting and Compliance Training , August 12, 2009 +Judith Van Houten, PI, attended the INBRE Meeting in New Hampshire, August 2009 +Held External Advisory Committee videoconference Calls on [unreadable]November 5, 2009, February 10, 2010 +Organized faculty Professional Development Seminar with Saint Michael's College [unreadable]January 23, 2010 +Conducted Reviews of Proposals in INBRE Project Year 5 for the following categories that will begin in Project Year 6: 1)New or Renewal BPI Faculty Project Awards 2)New or Renewal BPI Faculty Pilot Project Awards 3)BPI Student Summer Research Awards +Organized an External Advisory Committee meeting, March 7-9, 2010 +Conducted an Internal Steering Committee Meeting [unreadable]April 14, 2010 +Held BPI Coordinator Meetings [unreadable]August 12, 2009 November 6, 2009, March 8, 2010, April 14, 2010 +Conducted the 8th annual web based survey of VGN participants, April, 2010 +Hosted the 9th Annual Career Day, April 14, 2010 +Created a VGN Newsletter [unreadable]Fall 2009 [unreadable]Summer 2010 +Currently organizing the annual visit from the American Association for the Advancement of Science (AAAS) team visit scheduled for June 23-25, 2010 to review and advise VGN's annual assessment process +Worked extensively on the VGN database +Enhanced the VGN website on an ongoing basis